Work It Out
by the laws of may
Summary: Sam and Blaine get steamy at the gym. Blam PWP.


Blaine showed the girl at the desk his membership card, then hurried down the stairs. Spinning class had started five minutes ago, and he hated to be late, but the Lima, Ohio traffic had been particularly bad for a Friday night. Besides, he'd make up for it by pushing extra hard tonight. Blaine hustled into the almost full Spinning room, about forty fit young people already pedaling away on a fifty-percent-resistance climb, the music blasting. Blaine searched for an open bike, and finally spotted one. He adjusted the bike seat and handle bars, at the same time kicking off his Nikes and stepping into his cleated cycling shoes. He jumped onto the saddle, locked his feet into the pedals, adjusted the bike's resistance, and started to pump away.

It wasn't until the next exercise, an out of the saddle, seventy-five-percent-resistance climb, that he even noticed who was working out in front of him. "God, would you look at the his ass," Blaine thought to himself. He felt horny tonight and the perfection staring him in the face easily caught his attention. Oh, and those muscular, powerful legs, with a perfect amount of light hair covering them. And his well-styled blond hair made him look more like a model than a guy at the gym!

Now the Instructor switched the routine to one where they pedaled standing up for two beats, then sat down and pedaled for two beats. Up, down, up, down. Blaine just watched that ass bob up and down, up and down, imagining him it on something other than the bike seat. And wearing something other than bike shorts - a thong, perhaps.

The routine changed again, to one in which the Spinners stayed seated. Blaine glanced into the mirror at the front of the room. There was quite a jumble of bodies to look through, but finally he spotted the object of his stares. God, that guy is so butch. Strong face, slightly flushed from exertion, baby blue eyes focused, breathing hard. Yeah, I'd like to see him look just like that, Blaine thought, except under me, not atop that bike. Now all the Spinners moved their hands into "Third Position," stretched way out on the handlebars. Blaine watched in the mirror as the guy leaned forward, a nice ridge of chest hair along the top of his tank top. Blaine felt a stirring in his bicycle shorts. Whoa, he thought, better concentrate on the workout, or this could get embarrassing.

Blaine pushed hard for the duration of the class - gotta burn off all that salad I've been eating, he thought to himself. And then, finally, the hard driving music segued into softer stuff, signaling that the workout was over and the cool down was beginning. Deep breaths, stretch out the arms, turn the head... And that's when, for the first time, the guy looked back and noticed Blaine. And broke into a huge smile.

"Blaine!" Sam said. "I didn't know you were right behind me. Why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted to keep an eye on you," Blaine said, kiddingly. "Make sure you weren't flirting with any other guys."

"Yeah, right," Sam countered. "When I've got a hunk like you?"

They both laughed - drenched in sweat, brown hair jumbled, Blaine knew he looked nothing like a hunk at the moment.

They finished the stretch out, and began gathering their things. "You showering here or at home?" Blaine asked.

"Well, let me see," Sam replied. "Here I can shower with a bunch of hot guys, at home I can shower with you. What to do..? what to do...?"

"Shower with me, and I promise to loufa you," Blaine said.

"I hope that's not all you'll do," Sam responded. Blaine felt that stirring in his bicycle shorts again.

Blaine may have exceeded the speed limit as he drove home in his Mercedes, and got there before Sam. He ate a Luna bar, then prepared a V&O for Sam, and a beer for himself. He took them into the bathroom, and started up the water in the oversize steam shower. Then he put some new wave on the CD player. Blaine peeled off his sweat drenched t-shirt, leaving himself in just his cycling shorts. He heard Sam come through the front door, and a moment later he entered the bathroom.

"Ooh, you look great," he said, looking Blaine up and down. "Almost as good as when you wear just your skin tight jeans."

"I don't know," Blaine said, "maybe I should spend more time on the weights and less time Spinning." He affected a few body-builder poses for Sam's inspection. But neither could keep a straight face.

"Stick to the cardio," Sam said. "I want your heart to be in good shape." "Oh, and why do you want that?" Blaine asked.

"I just do," he replied. Sam looked Blaine straight in the eye, then began to remove his sweaty tank top. But he didn't just shuck it off - he slowly, sexily, pulled it up from its bottom, hiding his well-developed pecs and dark nipples from Blaine's view for as long as possible. Then he pulled off his tank top and tossed it directly at Blaine.

"Hey!" Blaine said in fake protest as he caught the sweaty tank top, buried his face in it and took in the scent of his lover's sweat.

Now each of them wore just their bicycle shorts. Blaine's cock angled off to the left, outlined perfectly through the Spandex fabric. Sam's fully-hard cock was arranged straight up the middle of his shorts. Together, they each began to roll them off. Blaine pulled his shorts down, lifting the waistband over his hardening cock, then finally down and off. Blaine's cock angled straight out. Sam, shifted to a sexy pose, grasping his cock through the Spandex, smiling an exceptionally sexy grin. Without further ceremony, he pulled off his shorts and tossed them toward the corner in a faux basketball move.

"Yessssss!" he said.

"You said it," Blaine quipped, grabbing at Sam's erection.

"What can I say?" Blaine quipped, "exercising gets my blood flowing."

"And what can I say," Sam countered, thrusting his crotch toward him, "exercise gets me horny."

And with that, he dropped to his knees and engulfed Blaine's cock in his mouth. Caught by surprise, Blaine could only let out a gasp of pleasure. Sam put a hand on Blaine's butt, and pulled him deeper into his mouth. Then he released Blaine's dick from his mouth, and ran his tongue along its underside. "Umm, even better than souffle," he said before once more devouring his cock. He sucked a moment more, then, releasing him and rising up, said, "So, wanna join me in the shower?"

Sam pushed past Blaine and entered the roomy shower. Blaine watched Sam for a moment, as the water cascaded down on his fabulous body. My God, he thought, look at the legs on him. Blaine stepped into the shower and joined Sam under the showerhead. Blaine and Sam hugged each other tightly, adjusting themselves so that their hard-ons pressed against each other, letting the water fall atop them. They kissed deeply, passionately, the feel of the water on their faces adding to the sensations. As Blaine shifted to kiss Sam more deeply, his cock pressed firmly along side Sam's rock hard erection. They finally had to break the kiss because they were out of breath and unable to get any air under the stream of water. But still they kept their naked bodies pressed together. Sam reached down, took both of their erections in his hand. He pressed them tightly together and stroked them a couple of times, all the while his eyes locked on Blaine's brown eyes.

"Wash my hair," Sam directed with a broad smile. "Then I'll wash yours."

Sam handed Blaine the raspberry kids' shampoo and turned his back so he faced toward the shower head. Blaine poured out some shampoo, then began to work it into Sam's scalp. As he was massaging it in with both hands, Sam reached back with one of his hands to grasp Blaine's hard cock and gently pump it.

"That feels nice," Sam said in reference to getting shampooed.

"I agree," Blaine said, not at all referring to the shampoo.

After Sam had rinsed, it was time for him to wash Blaine's hair. They switched positions, and Sam began to shampoo his lover. Blaine luxuriated in the feel of Sam's hands in his hair. He returned Sam's stroking from a few minutes before by reaching back and taking Sam's cock in his hand. "Oh yeah," Sam said with a husky deep voice, "Don't stop, babe." As he massaged Blaine's scalp, he pressed himself forward, and thrust into Blaine's hand. The steam was getting heavier in the shower now.

Blaine ducked his head (the big one) under the flow of water to rinse it off. Then, without removing his hand from Sam's cock, he turned to face him. Sam reached for Blaine's cock, and began to pump it once again. They stood together, giving each other pleasure, their enjoyment heightened by the warm water rushing over their naked bodies. Sam ran his free hand all over Blaine's body. He has the most magnificent ass I've ever seen, Sam thought. Blaine dropped his hand from Sam's cock and took his ball sac in his hand. He hefted it, "Mmm, nice," he said. Then he wrapped his fingers around the sac and stretched its contents out. Blaine's sac was loose and hung low from the relaxation produced by the heat of the shower. Sam released his hand from Blaine's erection and picked up the soap. He began to rub it over Blaine's body. Over his chest, both his arms, his abs, down to his upper thighs, then around the back and down through the crack of his ass. Blaine gasped and pushed back against Sam's hand. Then Sam gently soaped Blaine's balls, finally running the bar up and down the length of his cock. "Nothing like a good 'soap-job'," Blaine quipped. Even more fun was when Sam pulled his cock under the water and spent quite some time making sure it was completely rinsed off. Blaine closed his brown eyes and sighed at the pleasure. Now it was Blaine's turn to soap up Sam. Blaine used two hands to soap his lover's body. He rubbed the soap in both hands, put it down, then applied his lather-filled hands directly to Sam's skin. Blaine enjoyed moving his hands across Sam's firm chest. He loved the response as both hands stroked across his pecs and his nipples hardened immediately. He felt Sam bend forward as he moved down his strong back and slid over his muscular butt cheeks, and then down the backs of this thighs. Blaine's hand slipped into the crack in Sam's butt and lingered there, moving up and down its length and circling the puckered circle of skin around his anus. Sam's body excited Blaine and he felt the excitement course through his body. Sam reached back, took Blaine's soapy finger and put it at the center of his hole. He pushed back and felt Blaine's index finger enter him.

"Oh yeah, that's it!" Sam cooed, moving Blaine's finger in and out.

After a few moments, Blaine pulled gently out of Sam, and guided him to the tile bench in the back of the steam shower. He turned Sam, pushed him down gently, and leaned over to kiss him. Sam reached up, took Blaine's erection in his hand, broke the kiss, and took the hard cock in his mouth. Sam engulfed the full length, the head of Blaine's cock pressing against the back of Sam's throat. Blaine leaned back, thrusting his cock toward the hot target in front of him, while the hot water pounded on his back. Sam stroked slowly along the length of Blaine's cock with his mouth. He reached up with his right hand and gently took Blaine's sac, wrapping his fingers around it. First he massaged Blaine's balls lightly and then began to squeeze playfully.

"Oh my god!" Blaine said breathlessly. As Sam squeezed gently, Blaine thrust harder.

"Yeah, that's it, that's right," Blaine said somewhat louder, "Go for it, take me babe."

And Sam did just that.

After several minutes passed, Sam took Blaine's cock from his mouth, stopping just short of making him ejaculate. Blaine immediately pulled Sam to his feet, turned him and pushed him against the tile wall. Sam braced himself with his hands, trying not to slip on the tile. Blaine, dropped to his knees, forced Sam's muscular legs apart, and took one of his balls in his mouth. He sucked gently, pulling as he drew the oval object into his mouth covering it with his saliva. "Ahhh," Sam yelled as his body was taken by the sensations Blaine produced. Blaine quickly traded one ball for the other and repeated the process. Blaine turned Sam again so that he was facing the wall. He pulled Sam's legs back a little so he was leaning against the wall. Sam put his hands out, supporting himself. Sam was exposed, vulnerable, his muscular ass totally open. Blaine put his hand on Sam's ass, first on the left side. He moved his hand slowly around in a widening circle over the smooth skin. Hot water beat down on Blaine's back, washing him. Slowly, Blaine drew his hand back and then smacked Sam on the center of his ass. "SMACK!" The sound reverberated in the shower. "AHHH," Sam cried out in surprise, then pushed his ass back a little toward Blaine's hand. "SMACK!" Again, on the right side. "Damn!" Sam said, pushing back again. Blaine rubbed the reddening skin and spread Sam's butt cheeks apart. He stepped forward, put his hard-on in the crease of Sam's ass and slid up and down. "Oh Yeah!" said Sam.

This position, behind Sam, put Blaine in complete control of his lover's body. He kept sliding along Sam's butt crack until he felt he would explode.

"Oh Sam!" Blaine said, "I've got to be inside you."

Blaine gripped Sam's hips and pulled himself even tighter.

"That's what workouts are for honey," quipped Sam, pushing himself back against Blaine. Blaine took his hard cock by the base and poised it at the center of Sam's anus. He could feel the tight muscle clenched in a circle of smooth skin. Blaine pressed harder, he felt Sam relax and let him penetrate.

"Ohhh," Blaine moaned as his cock began to penetrate and he started to enter Sam's warm chute. "Ahhhh-ahhhhh," Sam's voice raised, echoing against the tile walls of the shower. He loved the feeling of Blaine's cock inside him. He could feel Blaine moving deeper into him, filling him, taking control of his body, and he felt himself yielding to Blaine's lust.

As Blaine penetrated deeper into Sam, his body was bombarded by the sensation of his lovemaking. The water from the shower beating steadily on his back, the heat of Sam's body radiating around his cock as he went deeper, and the sounds of his lover's voice. Blaine slowly took control, easing down inside Sam. He began a gentle stroking, in and out. He pulled all the way back until the head of his cock pressed against Sam's muscle ring and then he pushed back deep inside.

"Yeahhh," Sam said firmly, "Oh yeah, fuck me Blaine! Do it hard." Sam was insistent, knowing exactly what he wanted. Blaine increased his pace, going deep and then pulling back, deep and back, in and out. "God Sam, you are so hot," he said, breathlessly.

Sam gripped Blaine's cock with his butt muscle, increasing the resistance as Blaine fucked him. He felt the passion in each stroke, he could feel Blaine consuming him with his lust. Sam knew he was close and could tell the Blaine was close too. Blaine's hands closed on Sam's hips, holding more tightly, pushing harder. "I'm getting close," said Blaine. As he said it, he thrust deeper and harder, lifting Sam slightly.

"Yeah, me too," Sam moaned. As he said it, he felt Blaine's hand wrap around his cock and he began to stroke it faster. He felt his orgasm building, cum boiling deep down in his groin. Blaine watched as Sam's body stiffened, "Here it comes!" he screamed as the cum shot forth from his cock. Spurt after spurt, first on the wall, then on his leg, then onto the shower floor. At the same time, Blaine erupted deep inside Sam. His hard-on pumping his cum, leaving part of himself deep inside his lover.

When they had finally caught their breath again, Blaine released Sam and looked at him with wide hazel eyes.

"That was incredible," Blaine said.

They were finished, but neither wanted to move. They hugged each other even tighter, both externally and internally, and tried to catch their breaths.

"I'd say tonight has been the best workout I've had in some time," Blaine said.

"Yeah, but who said it's over?" Sam replied with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine let out a long sigh. "Thank God I'm in shape," was all Blaine could say before Sam kissed him hard.


End file.
